Niña Desvalida
by Tete-chin Spacestone
Summary: Cuando Amy decidió que debía hacerse más fuerte para no depender de la protección de Sonic escogió de maestro a Knuckles. Roces, conversaciones que nunca antes tuvieron y una comprensión el uno con el otro que les hace valorar su amistad como algo más.


Prólogo de la autora

Es una historia de amor lejos de los juegos blablabla, no he dejado de ser fan de sonicxamy y knucklesxrouge, no os estreséis, es una historia de amor en el q creo el ambiente para q pase esa relación, no es un "un día amy iba por la calle, se encontró a knuckles y dijo oh qué guapo y se enamoran..." eso es estúpido... tiene escenas un poco pícaras pero tranquilos q os pongo la versión censurada para q nadie se escandalice XD la versión sin censura en mi web www . elsexomola . com sólo para mayores de 18 años q es hentai!!

Niña Desvalida

Y cuando alguien te insiste tanto día tras día con tanta ilusión, dándote todo, acabas cediendo aunque sólo sea por agradecimiento. Por ello fue por lo que Sonic dejó de negarse cuando Amy dejó de escucharle, lo único que podía hacer era seguirla llevando las bolsas con lo que ella había comprado.

-No sé qué entiendes por cita.- Pensó en voz alta Sonic.  
-Ay, Sonic.- Se ruborizó ella. -Realmente no importa lo que hagamos, lo que importa es que lo hagamos juntos.  
-Dentro de unos añitos te darás cuenta de la pérdida de tiempo de todo esto...- Echó atrás la cabeza Sonic.  
-Ir de compras no es perder el tiempo.- Se cruzó de brazos ella.  
-No me refiero a ir de compras, es que insistas en que vaya contigo.

Justo cuando dijo eso, cayendo del cielo a toda velocidad se interpuso uno de los robots de Eggman, el primero que apareció seguido de varios que uno tras otro fueron preparando su ataque.

-¡Gracias chicos, os adoro!- Exclamó Sonic tirando las bolsas a un lado.  
-¡Ey, no dejaré que arruinéis mi cita!- Se enfadó Amy sacando su martillo.

Golpeando con su martillo una mesa, Amy logró que se estrellase contra uno de los robots que estaba a punto de atacar a una señora con su hijo, eso había llamado la atención del robot que fue directo a por ella. De un martillazo le hizo retroceder un poco, pero aquellos robots eran más duros que los habituales así que tras un ataque frustrado Amy falló en la defensa, por suerte para ella Sonic había sido lo suficientemente rápido como para interponerse y desviar el brazo metálico con su propio brazo. Cogió en brazos a Amy y la sacó de la batalla.

-Quédate aquí, vuelvo enseguida.- Dijo Sonic dándose la vuelta.  
-¡Eh, yo también quiero ayudar!- Le estiró del brazo Amy.

Sonic hizo un gesto de dolor y ella pudo fijarse en el brazo con el que la había defendido del robot.

-¿Estás herido?- Preguntó preocupada.  
-Sólo son unos rasguños.- Sonrió Sonic. -Admito que eres fuerte pero no lo suficiente.- Tras eso empezó a correr.  
-¡Sonic!- Le gritó Amy. -No hagas que me preocupe.

Habían pasado unos días desde aquello y Amy le había dado ya suficientes vueltas en su cabeza, se había decidido y cuando eso pasaba no paraba hasta estar satisfecha.

-¡Hola, Knuckles!- Saludó animada al llegar a las escaleras del templo.  
-¿Hola?- Se extrañó el equidna sentado en las escaleras de verla ahí. -¿Qué quieres?  
-¡Qué grosero!- Se cruzó de brazos Amy poniendo morros. -Deberías decir "hola Amy, qué bueno verte" o algo así.  
-Lo que sea, ¿a qué has venido?- Agitó la mano delante de él Knuckles.  
-Oh, vengo a visitarte.- Amy subió las escaleras hasta estar a su altura. -Lo admito, sí que quiero algo de ti.  
-Mi esmeralda no se mueve de aquí.- Frunció el ceño Knuckles.  
-Ahhh, siempre igual.- Agitó la cabeza Amy. -¿Te has pensado que soy la buscona de Rouge?  
-Pues si Sonic o Tails no te han mandado por la Master Emerald ¿qué puedes querer de mí?- Se puso en pie.  
-Que me entrenes.- Le soltó un tanto de repente.  
-¿Qué te qué?- Abrió los ojos mucho Knuckles arqueando una ceja.  
-¡Síiii, por fiiii!- Le puso carita de niña buena con ojitos tiernos.  
-No.- Sonó algo seco. -No soy profesor de nadie, pídeselo a Sonic que para eso es tu novio.  
-No puedo, es a él al que quiero vencer.- Miró a un lado haciéndose la tonta.  
-Estás loca...

El resto del día fue un continuo ir y venir en el que a cada paso Knuckles intentaba ignorar la palabrería de Amy intentando convencerle, pudo comprobar en primera persona a lo que todos se referían cuando decían que Amy a veces era verdaderamente pesada y molesta, como una mosca en verano que no hace más que intentar posarse sobre ti y por mucho que la espantes siempre vuelve.

Llegó un momento en el que Knuckles, ya harto de escucharla, empezó a correr por Angel Island intentando perderla de vista un rato. Al pasar ese rato se giró y vio que seguía ahí.

-¡Oh, vamos!- Empezó a reír Amy. -Llevo años detrás de Sonic ¿de verdad pensabas que corriendo un poco podrías darme esquinazo?  
-Si te pones pesada te tiraré por el borde de la isla.- Amenazó el equidna.  
-¡No harías eso!- Exclamó casi riendo de nuevo Amy. -Eres un buen chico.  
-Pero yo no soy Sonic y mi paciencia tiene un límite.- Casi empezó a darle tics en el ojo. -¿Cómo demonios has logrado llegar hasta aquí?  
-Ah, Tails me trajo.- Se le quedó mirando. -Le dije quiero ir, quiero ir, quiero ir...  
-Sí, sí, ya me lo imagino...- Knuckles se puso la mano en la cara y se sentó en una roca descansando un poco. -Pero no entiendo qué pretendes ¿vencer a Sonic? estás loca ¿por qué querrías hacer tú algo así? y encima me metes a mí en medio ¿qué te hace pensar que te voy a ayudar?  
-Bueno... yo...- Amy se sentó en un árbol caído en frente de él y apartó un poco la mirada. -Cada vez que consigo que Sonic salga conmigo pasa algo, Eggman, un robot, un enemigo salido de la nada...- Le miró un momento. -Es verdad que al principio me hacía "gracia" que Sonic siempre me salvase, pero ha llegado un momento en el que no quiero ser protegida, yo también quiero luchar, quiero ayudarle, pero tengo que demostrarle que soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo.  
-Y así se te ocurrió la genial idea de que si le vences en un combate verá que no tiene que andar protegiéndote siempre y caerá rendido a tus brazos.- Puso un gesto que a Amy no le hizo gracia.  
-¡Si le venzo verá que ya no soy la niña desvalida que conoció!- Puso mucho énfasis en esa frase. -Él mismo admitió que soy fuerte, pero no lo suficiente, así que bueno, tú eres la persona más fuerte que conozco, siempre has sido su rival, tú podrías vencer a Sonic, además que siempre te tomas las cosas en serio, así que pensé que si tenía que acudir a alguien debías ser tú...- Se le quedó mirando esperando que los halagos le convenciesen.

El equidna se quedó pensando un momento, en verdad por dentro estaba encantado con esos halagos, realmente se lo creía todo y por ese instante olvidó que Sonic a quien realmente respetaba en combate era a Shadow, lejos habían quedado ya aquellos días de rivalidad entre ellos porque poco a poco se habían hecho buenos amigos y ahora mismo Knuckles no se veía luchando a muerte con Sonic, quizá por algún cabreo o malentendido podrían luchar, pero no como hicieron en antaño.

-De todas formas ¿qué saco yo de todo esto?- Volvió a mirarla Knuckles.  
-¿Mi encantadora compañía?  
-¡Vete a la...!- Knuckles cerró la boca. -¿Y eso?

Rápidamente se levantó y volvió al templo donde cayeron a sus pies unas pequeñas bolas que explotaron. Dio un salto atrás y se fijó en que en lo alto de las escaleras estaba Rouge intentando sacar de su sitio la Master Emerald.

-¡Deja eso ahora mismo!- Le gritó.  
-Si tú no haces tu trabajo vigilándola me la llevo.- Bromeó la chica murciélago.

Con algunos saltos esquivando las bolas de pólvora que Rouge le lanzaba llegó hasta su altura y lanzó un puñetazo alejándola de su preciada joya. Rouge sacó de su mochila algo, parecía un tipo de arma moderna, seguramente algo con lo que GUN estaría experimentando y ella se llevó prestado. Aquella arma creaba algún tipo de campo atrayente con lo que intentaba llevarse la Master Emerald, pero no tenía suficiente fuerza como para evitar que Knuckles estirase de la joya hacia su posición original. Entre forcejeo y forcejeo no se dio cuenta de quién más observaba la escena hasta que Amy dio un gran salto y le dio con el martillo en las manos a Rouge haciendo que tirase el arma.

-¡Eh, eso es mío!- Gritó Rouge al ver que Amy recogía el arma del suelo.  
-Permíteme que lo ponga en duda ¿ahora te dedicas a robarles a los de GUN? Aquí pone "made in GUN"- Amy puso un gesto gracioso como si la riñese. -Ay, ay, Rouge, vas a acabar en una celda rodeada de prostitutas... estarías en tu ambiente.  
-¡Maldita cría, te voy a cerrar la boca!- Se lanzó Rouge hacia ella.  
-¡Aquí te espero!- Se puso en guardia Amy.

Pero antes de golpearse la una a la otra Knuckles se metió en medio, se agarró con una mano al martillo de Amy y usó ese impulso para darle una patada a Rouge que la tiró rodando por el suelo sorprendida por el ataque, luego Knuckles recogió el arma de Rouge, se la tiró a sus pies y puso un gesto que realmente daba miedo.

-Recoge eso y devuélveselo a tus jefes antes de que te metas en más líos, ah y otra cosa ¡¡FUERA DE MI ISLA!!- Gritó tan fuerte y con tanta rabia que hasta las piedras temblaron.  
-Yo sólo...- Rouge intentó no agachar las orejas, recogió su arma de forma triste temblando un poco. -¡IMBÉCIL!

Tras eso salió corriendo hasta dar un par de saltos y comenzar a volar lejos de todo aquello.

-Wow.- Se le quedó mirando Amy. -Esa no es forma de hablar a una chica, vale que es Rouge pero también es una chica.  
-¿Y qué quieres que haga, le doy las gracias por venir a robarme?- Se cruzó de brazos Knuckles mirando a otro lado.  
-De todas formas te has portado muy firme, Sonic me había comentado alguna vez que eras tímido con las chicas.- Amy puso sus brazos a su espalda.  
-¿Tímido?- Se quedó pensando Knuckles. -Supongo, no sé de qué hablar con una chica, dónde llevarla y esas cosas, me quedo bastante bloqueado, Rouge no me da esa oportunidad para tratarla como una chica, por eso siempre acabo a palos con ella, es más fácil pegarle a alguien que tratarle bien.  
-¡Qué bruto eres!- Rió un poco Amy, luego se le acercó un poco arqueada mirándole desde abajo parpadeando. -A mí no me pegas y tampoco te cuesta hablar conmigo.  
-Eso es porque a ti no te considero una chica...- Diciendo eso notó un martillazo en la cabeza que le hizo salir un chichón, se quedó en la misma postura y siguió. -De esas... una chica de esas, eres la novia de Sonic, no estás disponible para considerar la oportunidad.  
-Oh bueno, eso cambia las cosas, soy tipo "amiga".- Amy sacó la lengua un poco ruborizada escondiendo el martillo detrás de ella.  
-Algo así...- Knuckles se frotó el chichón.  
-¡Ah, ya lo tengo!- Dio un saltito Amy. -Tú me entrenas para usar bien mi fuerza y yo te enseño algunos trucos con las chicas, quién mejor que una chica para enseñarte lo que nos gusta, no todo son flores y bombones.  
-Puff, si es que hasta que no diga que sí no vas a parar... entiendo por qué Sonic sale contigo.- La miró un momento de arriba a abajo. -Lo primero que tienes que hacer es aprender a respetarme como maestro, y quítate esa ropa.- Con otro chichón en la cabeza. -...para ponerte otra más adecuada... ¿no has oído lo del respeto al maestro?  
-Uh... lo siento, es que como Rouge siempre dice que eres un pervertido.- Guardó su martillo Amy otra vez con la lengua fuera medio riendo.

Cuando el sol aún no alumbraba Angel Island, Knuckles se despertó, se estiró un poco en la cama y se quedó un momento sentado con la sábana por encima de las piernas, miró por debajo de esta mientras bostezaba.

-Lo siento pero hoy tenemos una invitada así que tendrás que conformarte con una ducha de agua fría.- Le dijo al bulto entre sus piernas.

Ya estaba listo y hasta había desayunado, dejó otro preparado para Amy y se dirigió a la habitación de invitados. Hasta ahora esa habitación añadida sólo la habían usado Sonic y Tails, le parecía extraño tener a una chica ahí, aunque tratándose de Amy no le importaba, como ya había dicho era del tipo amiga. Tocó a la puerta llamándola, pero no contestó, pensó que quizá había salido a tomar el aire, así que abrió la puerta, pero ahí estaba tumbada sobre la cama durmiendo.

Estaba liada en la sábana y sólo llevaba una camiseta algo corta y las bragas, la sábana sólo tapaba un poco su parte central y no tenía pinta de querer despertarse.

-Amy, levanta, vamos a entrenar.- Dijo desde la puerta Knuckles. -Amy.- La llamó de nuevo acercándose, le puso una mano en el hombro y la agitó un poco.

No era que le preocupase aquella visión, realmente estaba todo en tanta penumbra con la luz apagada que sólo alguien como él, acostumbrado a la oscuridad, podía ver bien definido, habían pasado años desde que se habían conocido y en verdad Amy con 15 años no tenía desperdicio, pero ya lo había dicho, no le interesaba.

-Awww...- Se hizo la perezosa ella. -Aún está todo oscuro.- Se quejó dándose la vuelta.  
-Esto es Angel Island, el sol tarda más horas en verse.- Vio que se estaba durmiendo de nuevo así que la cogió del brazo y la hizo girarse hacia él. -¡Amy!

Con aquel llamado, Amy se despertó del todo y lo primero que vio fue a aquel chico casi encima de ella, se puso a gritar como una histérica dándole un golpe que pilló por sorpresa a Knuckles y le hizo estrellarse contra la pared fuera de la habitación, desde donde vio que lo que pensaba eran unas bragas eran unos pantaloncitos cortos de pijama de verano. Cuando intentaba explicarle que sólo venía a despertarla empezó a tirarle cacharros, luego Amy se acercó, encendió la luz y mientras sostenía la sábana para cubrirse le gritó.

-¡Lección número 1! no entres en la habitación de una chica cuando ésta no se ha vestido.- Tras eso dio un portazo.  
-Joder... yo había llamado...- Se quejó Knuckles desde el suelo, se miró la entrepierna. -Yo estoy bien ¿estás tú bien?- Luego dio un resoplido quitándose de la cabeza a Amy con aquella ropa cubriéndose con la sábana trasparente.

Llegó al templo al rato, Knuckles llevaba ahí esperando bastante porque tenía cara de estar cabreado.  
-Llegas tarde.- Se quejó el entrenador.  
-Tenía que arreglarme, mira que conjunto tan lindo.- Dio una vuelta sobre sí misma. -Me gusta mucho esta ropa deportiva, voy muy moderna, ah y gracias por el desayuno, es un detalle, eso te da puntos en lo que a chicas se refiere.  
-Sí, sí, sí, calla un rato, responde a lo que yo te pregunte.- Se descruzó de brazos.  
-¡Señor, sí señor!- Se puso firme Amy burlándose de él.  
-A ver... ¿qué nociones tienes de lucha?- Se le acercó el equidna.  
-Oh pues estuve en un gimnasio haciendo boxeo.- Volvió a poner su pose pija.  
-Haremos un pequeño combate, ayer sólo te vi luchar con el martillo, ah y otra cosa, no uses tu martillo.- Se puso en guardia Knuckles.  
-¿Quéeeeee?- Gritó Amy. -¡Es mi mejor arma!  
-Dependes demasiado de tu martillo, por eso no eres más fuerte, cuando domines la base de la lucha podrás acoplarlo ¡vamos!- Tras eso se lanzó sobre ella.

Pero Amy le esquivó y se puso a correr, Knuckles pensó que tenía mucho trabajo que hacer con ella. Necesitó horas para convencerla de luchar sin el martillo y que cogiese confianza para atacarle, cuando se relajó un poco se empezó a notar que lo que decía era verdad, que no había ido al gimnasio a cotillear sino que sí que tenía nociones de lucha, estaba lejos de cualquiera que conociese Knuckles, pero parecía tener talento.

Después de un rato haciendo unos intercambios de golpes se detuvo para explicarle algunas cosas, Amy no lograba darle a Knuckles y éste se paraba antes de golpearla, sólo marcaba el golpe, así que le enseñó algunos movimientos de contraataque, algo de defensa personal, esquivas principalmente.

-El contraataque está bien, pero ¿cuándo me enseñarás a dar yo los ataques guapos?- Se quejó Amy.  
-Sé realista, atacar a Sonic sólo te servirá para que te esquive, como mucho podrás usarlo como señuelo, pero él es demasiado rápido, no dejará que le des tan fácilmente.- Knuckles parecía sabio diciendo todo aquello.  
-Así qué... te refieres a que mi única oportunidad es lanzar ataques tentándole para que me ataque él y entonces sí aprovecharlo para contraatacar de cerca, si le tengo agarrado no puede esquivar.- Meditó en voz alta Amy. -¿Qué?  
-Pues...- Knuckles se le había quedado mirando embobado. -Nada, me has sorprendido, has pillado a la primera lo que te estaba explicando y has desarroyado una estrategia en base a ello.  
-"Rapidez de razonamiento" me dijo él.- Bajó un poco la mirada Amy. -Sonic dice que es una de mis mejores cualidades, no es que piense mucho en ello, tan sólo lo veo lógico, lo que no entiendo es por qué los demás no lo ven.- Agitó la cabeza haciendo que su pelo bailase. -Bueno, sigamos, sensei.

Sí que era linda, y lista, y se estaba esforzando por ser mejor, en ese momento Knuckles no entendió por qué Sonic se quejaba de ella y a la vez pensó que tenía que sacarla de su isla lo antes posible.

Tras aquellas pruebas, Knuckles preparó un plan de entrenamiento bastante riguroso a los ojos de cualquiera, pero que a la vez para él no lo era tanto, con aquello y pensando en cómo asimilaba los conceptos ella esperaba que en 15 días estuviese lista para un primer enfrentamiento con Sonic y que según cómo le fuese modificaría el entrenamiento.

-Esperaba en una semana estar lista y vencer a Sonic.- Dijo ella mirando el plan de entrenamiento. -Esto es un poco negativo.  
-Es realista, ya veremos cómo va.- Knuckles subió las escaleras del templo.  
-¿Y siempre vamos a entrenar aquí para que puedas vigilar la esmeralda?- Ladeó un poco la cara Amy.  
-De eso se trata.- Se sentó en las escaleras más altas.  
-Oh, pues si hemos acabado ¿me puedo ir ahora?  
-¿Dónde vas?- Se extrañó Knuckles.  
-A ducharme, las chicas nos preocupamos mucho de estas cosas.- Antes de irse se giró hacia él. -Tú también deberías ducharte, a las chicas no nos gusta el olor a tigre.  
-¿Tigre? soy un equidna, no un tigre...

La vio alejarse sin entender aquello que había dicho ni el por qué se estaba riendo tanto. No le echó cuentas, movió una piedra del suelo del templo que había a su lado y de debajo sacó un pequeño portátil, se puso unos cascos con micro y lo puso en marcha, al rato ya lo tenía todo listo.

-Aquí "KnuxelTauren" ¿dónde te has metido, OMGorco? te has dejado esto puesto.- Comenzó a hablar por el micro.

Escuchó por los cascos ruido de pasos y que alguien cogía algo al otro lado.

-Eh, tío, te esperaba hace un rato, la party de undead se ha vuelto a ir sin nosotros.  
-Los alcanzamos enseguida, si siempre van a la suya.

Tras eso se le vio jugando con el ordenador un buen rato, tan metido estaba en el juego que ni se dio cuenta de cuándo Amy había vuelto.

-¿Eso es el WoW? Tails me lo enseñó una vez.- Habló por encima del hombro Amy a Knuckles.  
-¡Ah, Amy!- Se asustó Knuckles cerrando la tapa del portátil.  
-¡Tío, tío!- Se oyó gritar desde los cascos. -¿Estás con una tía? pásame foto.  
-Seguimos otro día.- Se quitó los cascos Knuckles.  
-¡Fotooo, quiero fotooo!- Se oyó por los cascos antes de cortar la conexión.  
-¿Cómo es que tienes conexión a internet?- Rió un poco Amy.  
-Fu... fue un regalo de Tails, puso en mi casa una antena, un wifi, un no sé qué, vamos, conexión por satélite por si me necesitan poder contactar conmigo.- Se le veía bastante nervioso. -No le digas a Sonic que juego al WoW, se mofaría por ello durante media vida.  
-Tranquilo, no tienes pinta de... ¿Tauren?- Y se echó a reír.  
-Bah... ¿ahora qué quieres? no es hora de entrenar.- Guardó el portátil.  
-Oh, es que se hacía la hora de comer y como supuse que no irías te la he traido aquí.- Le dio una fiambrera.  
-¿Me has preparado la comida?- Knuckles lo cogió. -No hacía falta, suelo comer más tarde.  
-Bueno, tú me preparaste el desayuno.- Se sentó a su lado. -Y tenía que darte consejos para tratar a las chicas.- Rió un poco. -Por ejemplo, no nos gustan que nos ignoren, tienes que escuchar lo que te dicen aunque sean tonterías, y decir cosas bonitas de vez en cuando.

Aunque Amy decía eso, Knuckles lo estaba haciendo al contrario, no le estaba prestando la mínima atención, le interesaba más qué había en ese taper y cuando abrió aquello y lo probó casi se echó a llorar, era lo más delicioso que había probado nunca, como siempre había cocinado él para él, aquello le supo a gloria, a veces había comido con Sonic y Tails en sus aventuras pero no era comparable a eso, se lo comió tan rápido que se había olvidado de que Amy estaba aún a su lado. Se giró un poco con la boca llena y la vio, sentada a su lado con los codos apoyados en sus propias rodillas y la cara apoyada en sus manos.

-Caray, Knuckles.- Dijo ella con gesto sorprendido. -Debías tener hambre.  
-Hmumfum.- Dijo Knuckles con la comida aún sin masticar.  
-No hables con la boca llena, queda muy feo, a las chicas no nos gusta eso.- Le riñió continuando sus lecciones de cosas que les gustan a las chicas.  
-Ohm.- Knuckles masticó y tragó. -No es que tenga hambre, es que nunca había comido algo tan bueno.  
-¡Yay!- Gritó ella tapándose la cara con las manos. -¡Qué bien que me digas algo así! con las chicas tienes que ser sincero ¿eh?  
-Estoy siendo sincero.- Arqueó una ceja.  
-Ay, ahora me haces avergonzar.- Sacó la lengua otra vez más.  
-¿Eso es bueno o malo?- Acabó de comer Knuckles sin entenderlo.  
-Pues... está bien en según qué situaciones, cuando estés solo con la chica si lo haces es bueno, pero delante de todo el mundo y si encima hay delante alguien que no se lleve bien con ella, eso es malo.- Intentó explicar.  
-¿Eh, tengo que saber con quién se lleva bien antes de hablar?  
-Si quieres salir con alguien tienes que saberlo todo de esa persona, para ligoteos de un fin de semana ya tienes internet.- Le miró de reojo. -¿Quedas con amiguitas por ahí?  
-No.- Dijo algo seco. -El trasporte está muy mal, yo no puedo salir de la isla y dudo que ellas saltando lleguen hasta aquí.  
-Ey, eso fue gracioso.- Rió Amy. -A las chicas nos gusta que nos hagan reír, también que tengáis detallitos de vez en cuando, no hace falta que te gastes mucho dinero, aunque no sea un ramo de rosas, con una flor silvestre basta, es el gesto más que el regalo.

Cuando llegó la hora entrenaron de nuevo, esta vez ejercicios en solitario supervisados por Knuckles, a ratos la corregía pero era algo más suave, no fue tan cansado como la lucha matutina, y por el plan de entrenamiento ya había dispuesto hacer lo más duro por la mañana.

Pasaron así varios días y parecía como si Amy hubiese estado ahí toda su vida, ya conocía la mayor parte de la isla, la cual exploraba tras los entrenamientos, y la propia casa de Knuckles, se había empeñado que como parte del pago le ayudaría con la casa, parecía incansable, pues se puso manos a la obra con eso de encargarse de todo, se lo tomó como parte del entrenamiento, limpiar y cocinar, así que Knuckles tampoco se lo impidió.

Aquel día, cuando Knuckles volvió tarde a casa ella no estaba, normalmente al volver se encontraba la cena lista y todo arreglado, pero aunque estaba todo como siempre como una patena, la cocina ni la había tocado. La llamó un par de veces pero no respondió, pensó que quizá estaba cansada y se había dormido, llamó a su habitación y dudó mucho por lo ocurrido la otra vez, aún así entró, pero ahí tampoco estaba. Empezó a darle vueltas a que a lo mejor se había perdido explorando la isla o que se le había hecho tarde, pero cuando estaba dispuesto a buscarla, al abrir la puerta la vio a ella que estaba a punto de entrar también.

-Hola, Knuckles.- Rió un poco de una manera un tanto falsa.  
-Estaba a punto de ir a buscarte ¿se puede saber dónde has estado?- Sonaba un poco nervioso.  
-Oh, es que...- Vadeó un poco Amy con la cara girada.

Con la luz que se colaba por la puerta abierta Knuckles se fijó en ella, tenía la ropa un poco rota y parecía tener rozaduras por todos lados.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?- Le preguntó casi echándose sobre ella.  
-Nada, nada.- Negó con la cabeza.  
-¿Estás herida?- Knuckles cogió con una mano la cara de Amy para alzarla y ver el golpe que tenía en la cara.

Amy se ruborizó un poco teniéndole tan cerca y le quitó la mano, entró y le dijo que no era nada, que no se preocupase. Había ido a una parte de Angel Island que no conocía y unas piedras estaban más sueltas de lo que pensaba.

-Me caí un poquito.- Rió algo tonta.  
-Tonta.- Susurró Knuckles, se acercó a ella y la cogió en brazos.  
-¡¿Qué haces?!- Se alteró Amy.  
-Voy a curarte, mejor que mañana nos tomemos el día libre de entrenamiento.- Cerró la puerta con el pie y la llevó a su habitación.  
-¡Pero si estoy bien! puedo seguir entrenando, de verdad ¡no soy una niña desvalida!- Le gritó.

Él se paró en seco, entendió que sus ojos húmedos no eran por el dolor, que quizá había tardado tanto en decidirse a entrar por ese tema.

-No se me ha pasado por la cabeza que seas una niña desvalida, pero soy tu maestro ¿recuerdas?- Cruzó su mirada con la de ella. -Estás a mi cargo y voy a cuidarte.  
-Vale...- Dijo Amy bajando la cabeza. -Te haré caso... confío en ti.

Al rato ya tenía casi todas los rasguños con las curas.

-¡Au! me has hecho daño.- Se quejó Amy de la cura en una herida en su abdomen.  
-Lo sieeeento por vigésima vez ¿te vas a quejar en todas las heridas que te cure?  
-Si me haces daño sí, esta cosa pica ¿no tienes mercromina como todo el mundo?- Sujetó su camiseta para que sólo se viese la parte del abdomen con la herida y no más arriba.  
-¡Oh, sí, espera! ahora voy a la farmacia de la esquina y la compro...- Se puso irónico. -¡Estamos en una isla!  
-Sí bueno, pero ¿has de usar esta cosa?- Siguió quejándose.  
-Esto lo han usado mis atepasados y a mí siempre me ha curado las heridas, peores que éstas.- Le explicó. -No hay nada que este ungüento no pueda curar.  
-¿La timidez también?- Se burló Amy.  
-¿Te estás burlando de mí?- Paró Knuckles.  
-¡Obvio que me estoy burlando de ti!- Se le quedó mirando Amy. -Tienes que espavilar un poco, puedes aprovechar tu inocencia para atraer chicas, pero si te muestras tan cortito se aprovecharán ellas de ti.  
-¿Tengo que aprovecharme yo? puff.- Resopló el equidna. -Venga, quítate la camiseta y date la vuelta.  
-¡Pervertido!- Le gritó.  
-Vale, me doy la vuelta yo, sois vosotras las pervertidas que malinterpretáis todo lo que digo...- Se dio la vuelta pero miró un poco de reojo.  
-Te estoy viendo.- Le dijo Amy tapándose.  
-Quería asegurarme de que no hacías ninguna trastada como tirar por ahí el ungüento.- Se giró del todo.

Amy pensó que ahora ya no podría hacer eso así que ella también se dio la vuelta y se sacó la camiseta dejando su torso desnudo, se puso la camiseta delante de los pechos cubriéndose antes de avisar a Knuckles, que no era su intención pero en frente de él había un jarrón metálico muy resplandeciente que reflejó todos los movimientos de Amy, no quería mirar pero se le habían ido los ojos solos, así que tardó un poco en darse la vuelta, intentó centrarse y colocar el ungüento bien en aquellos cortes que tenía en la espalda sin que ella notase que le temblaban las manos. Cuando acabó se quedó un momento ahí, apoyó un puño a cada lado de ella con la cara cerca de su cuello notando later su corazón tan fuerte que pensó que ella le escucharía si no iba con cuidado. Ella se quedó de piedra, no podía moverse, notaba esa cálida respiración en su cuello y las manos de él tan cerca de ella.

-Eh, ah... ¿ya está?- Intentó despertarle ella.  
-Sí.- Se separó. -Ponte el pijama, prepararé algo para cenar y luego te vas a descansar, aunque no estará tan bueno como lo que tú sueles hacer.  
-No importa.- Se sintió más aliviada ella. -¡Knux!- Le llamó antes de que saliese de la habitación. -Gracias.

Knuckles simplemente alzó el brazo agitándolo como quitándole importancia al asunto. Cuando salió de la habitación, Amy soltó todo el aire que había estado conteniendo, pensándolo con más calma, nunca había estado en una situación parecida con nadie más ni había estado nunca tan cerca y tanto tiempo con alguien.

-Ya no soy una niña.- Se dijo a sí misma abrazándose aún sin la camiseta.

Al día siguiente se despertó casi a la hora de siempre, Knuckles no había venido a despertarla, ya le dijo que tenía el día libre, pero aún así se levantó, se arregló y se sorprendió del buen efecto que hacía aquel ungüento, sus rasguños estaban cerrados y los que más le habían dolido ahora a penas los notaba. Aunque Knuckles no la entrenase eso no significaba que ella no hiciese nada, así que aunque fuese poco algo quería hacer, unos cuantos estiramientos, un poco de pesas, todo lo que pudiese hacer en casa sin forzarse mucho.

Fue dando saltitos hasta el templo con la fiambrera de comida diaria donde vio a Knuckles en lo alto de pie, de espaldas a donde ella estaba, así que se acercó y cuando llegó a su altura se fijó que estaba apoyado en una de las columnas y dormido.

-¡Knux, te has dormido de pie!- Le gritó.

Eso hizo que el equidna diera casi un salto del susto y no cayó porque Amy le agarró del brazo.

-¡No estaba dormido, meditaba!- Soltó entre gallos.  
-Oh, vamos... te he pillado.- Puso una sonrisa maliciosa Amy.  
-Sólo ha sido ahora, estoy despierto.- Aseguró Knuckles.  
-Intentaré creerte... pero tienes fama de dormirte en el trabajo.- Le dio la fiambrera de comida.  
-Para una vez que me pasa ya todos piensan que duermo aquí sentado.- Comenzó a comer tras sentarse.  
-Es que debe ser aburrido esto.- Pensó en voz alta Amy.  
-Que va, me gusta esto, es muy tranquilo.- Lo dijo muy convencido, miró a su alrededor. -Esto es precioso, el paisaje, los juegos de luz, no hay otro lugar en el mundo donde la luz sea así, justamente porque hay pocas horas de luz se ve todo distinto, es increíble que haya tantas plantas y flores creciendo con tanta fuerza, puede que sea por la influencia de la Master Emerald, no lo sé seguro ni es que me importe mucho, pero es un lugar tranquilo donde se respira el aire puro lleno de armonía.- Se giró hacia ella un poco avergonzado de haber dicho todo eso.  
-Qué bonito.- Sonrió ella dulcemente. -Seguro que un día de estos querrás compartir todo esto con alguien que te importe.

Amy le creyó, él era sincero y parecía que realmente disfrutaba de simplemente estar ahí mirando a su alrededor, también tenía el portátil y los amigos de internet si alguna vez se sentía solo.

-Estás bostezando.- Le señaló Amy.  
-Perdona, anoche no dormí nada.- Dijo sin pensar Knuckles.  
-¿No, por qué?- Preguntó inocente ella.  
-Ah, nada.- Volvió a la comida él y se llenó la boca.  
-¿Te llenas la boca para no responderme?- Le pilló ella.  
-No es importante, me quedé despierto por si me necesitabas, no soy médico y no sé si tenías heridas internas o algo.- Miró de un lado a otro Knuckles.  
-Oh, qué tierno.- Sonrió ella. -¿Sabes qué? cuando acabes de comer puedes echarte la siesta, me quedo aquí contigo y si hiciese falta te despierto por si pasa algo.

Se lo pensó mucho, cuidar la Master Emerald era cosa suya, no quería involucrar a nadie más.

-Vengaaa.- Amy le tomó de los hombros y lo tiró de espaldas al suelo con un movimiento que el propio Knuckles le había enseñado. -Ahora a dormir.

Se había quedado sentada a su lado, con las manos aún agarrando los hombros de Knuckles, sonriendo, con el viento moviendo su pelo que colgaba por delante de su cara hacia Knuckles. Sólo podía mirarla y pensar en la urgencia de sacarla de su isla, no quería ni pensar en encariñarse de verdad con ella, había empezado a darle miedo, todo lo que tocaba acababa roto, alejado de él. Dejó de golpe de pensar en todo eso.

-Está bien, pero me despiertas, no te hagas la fuerte valiente porque lleves medio entrenamiento hecho.- Señaló en dirección de Amy.  
-Vale, sensei.- Se separó ella.

No le costó nada, cerró los ojos y se sintió conforme con todo, en armonía con su entorno incluyendo a Amy, que teóricamente no formaba parte de aquel entorno, ni siquiera le hacía falta una cómoda cama o una buena posición, se quedó dormido así como Amy le había dejado, cosa que a ella le hizo mucha gracia, pero cómo burlarse ahora de él, estaba tan tranquilo dormido, con ese gesto pacífico en su rostro.

Le vio moverse un par de veces hasta ponerse de lado un poco encogido, se acercó un poco pensando que se estaba despertando, pero seguía igual, sonrió y pasó su mano por la cara de él acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Buen chico.- Sonrió al separarse.  
-...- Parecía como si Knuckles dijese algo pero lo dijo muy flojo.  
-¿Dices algo?- Se acercó Amy.  
-Qué bueno el reflejo de tus tetas en mi jarrón de metal...- Dijo en sueños Knuckles.

Amy se apartó con un sobresalto, sabía de qué jarrón estaba hablando y de qué momento, estuvo a punto de sacar su martillo y aporrearle hasta hundirle en aquel templo de piedra cuando antes de hacerlo notó la mano de Knuckles sobre la suya, seguía dormido y no tuvo valor de pegarle sintiendo aquella mano apretar la suya mientras se acurrucaba más, era la primera vez que veía esa expresión de niño en el equidna, siempre se había hecho el fuerte, siempre estaba en tensión, por eso verle de aquella manera tan relajado y siendo ella tan amante de las cosas lindas, decidió que por esta vez ignoraría aquel hecho, pero que se lo guardaría para otra ocasión.

Se sentía mucho más descansado cuando abrió los ojos, por un momento no recordaba que Amy estaba ahí y por lo tanto podía dormir, así que se levantó súbitamente algo ajetreado, se giró y la vio de pie delante de la esmeralda, se sintió más descansado recordando su estancia ahí.

-¿Ya te has recuperado?- Giró ella un poco la cabeza hacia él.  
-Eso debería preguntarlo yo.- Se estiró un poco.  
-Casi se ha hecho de noche.- Afirmó amy. -Voy tirando y preparo la cena, cuando estés listo ven, ah, y deberías relajarte más como ahora, se te queda una cara muy guapa cuando lo haces.

A Knuckles se le quedó un gesto confuso, no entendía a qué se refería pero le había parecido que ella estaba un poco ruborizada cuando le dijo eso. Agitó la cabeza pensando que aún estaba soñando y se puso en pie pensando en que seguirían entrenando con el comienzo del nuevo día, quedaba poco para acabar aquel entrenamiento, sólo debía aguantar un poco más su presencia ahí y todo volvería a la normalidad, pero poco a poco empezó a pensar en qué pasaría cuando volviese esa normalidad ¿podría ser todo como antes?

Había estado muy pensativo toda la cena, bastante callado y adormilado, la siesta no parecía haberle sentado demasiado bien.

-Bueno, vete a dormir, yo recojo esto.- Le dijo Amy. -Se ve que aún necesitas dormir.

Pero no era por la siesta en sí o por tener sueño sino por el sueño en sí, había soñado con ella en ese pequeño descanso, un sueño sobre ella estando siempre ahí, aquella deliciosa comida, aquella sonrisa, el volver a casa y que ella le saludase, sólo había sido un sueño pero por un momento se había sentido realmente bien con ello.

Habían pasado un par de horas y no había logrado cerrar los ojos ni un instante, sentía que iba a explotar y tuvo que levantarse. Había en otra habitación un ordenador que solía usar Tails cuando venía y que él mismo ya había usado en otras ocasiones, lo puso en marcha e intentó pasar el rato. Vio a su compañero de las hordas y se puso a chatear con él.

OMGorco: Tíooo, aún no me has pasado la foto de la chica del otro día, tenía una voz sexy  
KnuxelTauren: ella tiene novio, tú no tienes vida propia o qué?  
OMGorco: jooo, es tu novia? D: pensé que no tenías novia  
KnuxelTauren: no es mi novia, es la novia de un amigo que le estoy dando clases  
OMGorco: yaya o y está buena?

Knuckles se quedó pensando un momento, se puso a buscar en google porque sabía que ella estaría seguro, y las encontró, un montón de fotos que él ni conocía, se puso a verlas para seleccionar alguna que mandarle a su compañero.

OMGorco: q si está buenaaaaa  
KnuxelTauren: espera q te mando una foto... mira

Le pasó el link de una que salía bastante bien y encima era actual.

OMGorco: wow q monada, tienes alguna con menos ropa?  
KnuxelTauren: pervertido!! sólo tiene 15 años  
OMGorco: y? nosotros tenemos 19 grrr kién pudiese hacer combate de suelo con ella como haces tú... por muy novia q sea de tu amigo, imaginar es gratis XD

Knuckles lo pensó, pues que sí, que soñar era gratis, que tampoco le hacía daño a nadie, así que cuando el señor orco se fue del chat, Knuckles volvió a poner aquella página de fotos de Amy, había algunas que fueron tomadas sin permiso, pensó que eso era ilegal, a nadie le hace gracia que le hagan fotos sin que se de cuenta para luego ponerlas en internet, y que si supiese quién había sido le gustaría partirle la cara. Igualmente aquellas fotos estaban bien, algunas eran de la playa sólo con un biquini, algún gracioso le había sacado una foto cuando se colocaba bien la parte de abajo.

-Joder...- Balbuceó Knuckles mirando aquella imagen.  
-¡Ah!- Gritó Amy detrás suya.

Puso las manos en la pantalla al escucharla y se giró asustado con la cara más estúpida que había puesto nunca intentando ocultar lo evidente.

-¡No es lo que piensas!- Tragó saliva Knuckles.  
-¿Que no es qué?- Puso una cara que al propio Knuckles le dio miedo. -Pensé que ya le había dado su merecido al tipo de la cámara de la playa, pero veo que tenía copias de esas fotos.- Se frotó las manos. -Tú no me habrás hecho fotos mientras dormía para luego subirlas a internet ¿verdad?  
-¡No! Las he encontrado de casualidad porque un orco quería conocerte...- Y cuando lo dijo sabía que aquello era peor.  
-¡¿Intentas conseguirme una cita con un orco?!- Salía fuego de su aura. -¿Acaso piensas que soy tan fea como un troll?  
-¡Qué dices! pero si eres preciosa.- Dijo Knuckles sinceramente y sin pensar.  
-Uh... gracias ¡pero ese no es el tema!- Siguió algo enfadada. -Ah... no puedo imaginarte tocándote mientras miras mis fotos, aunque en cierta forma no me desagrada del todo, es como decir que estoy suficientemente buena para algo así.  
-No me estaba tocando mirando tus fotos ¿de dónde sacas esas cosas?- Agitó la cabeza Knuckles sin saber cómo salir de esa conversación.  
-De internet.- Respondió ella. -Del mismo sitio de donde tú estabas mirando mis fotos donde se me ve medio culo.- Se cruzó de brazos. -Odio a ese tipo de las fotos, yo soy sólo para Sonic, me estoy guardando para él y el que otros tíos hagan guarradas con mis fotos... es como si fuese menos virgen.  
-Qué tontería...- Soltó Knuckles. -Hay más cosas en internet para pajearse.  
-¿Eso vienes a hacer aquí?- Le miró por encima del hombro.

Knuckles se giró del todo hacia ella y esta vez no parecía avergonzado, más que nada enfadado y bastante cansado de esa conversación.

-Amy, vivo en una PUTA ISLA DESIERTA, sólo puedo pajearme viendo porno en internet, pero eso no es cosa tuya porque es MI JODIDA VIDA y soy mayor de edad para hacer lo que me salga de los huevos.- Se volvió a girar de golpe.  
-Per... perdona.- Se giró Amy cabizbaja. -Tienes razón, es tu vida y yo soy menor de edad, no tendría que venir a molestarte con este tema, si no necesitas nada me vuelvo a la cama.  
-Pues ya que lo dices, ya que quieres continuar virgen podrías prestarme tu mano con un guante de boxeo para pajearme y si quieres luego te presto yo mi mano.- Dijo sin girarse.

Amy abrió mucho los ojos desde la puerta de la habitación, se giró hacia él y se le quedó mirando hasta que él se giró hacia ella con una cara de lo más normal.

-¡Era broma!- Movió Knuckles los hombros con una expresión graciosa.  
-¡Ah!- Amy se echó a reír y se quedó sentada mientras seguía riendo. -Es que lo has dicho tan serio que me lo había creído.- Paró un poco. -¿Desde cuándo eres tan gracioso?  
-Bueno, en verdad siempre he sido así con la gente con la que tengo confianza (como si conociese a alguien más...), pero como Sonic es TAN gracioso, yo a su lado parezco idiota, así que me guardo las bromas.- Miró de nuevo al ordenador. -Pero tú me dijiste que a las chicas os gusta que seamos graciosos así que intento desoxidarme un poco, perdona si la broma era un poco para mayores.  
-Eh, no soy ninguna niña, sé de qué va el sexo y todo eso, no te voy a denunciar.  
-Si me liase contigo acabaría en la cárcel con rouge y las putas.- Se echó a reír Knuckles. -No sé si la idea me desagrada...  
-Sí, ya, Rouge que se pone super tonta contigo.- Amy hizo una risita pilla.  
-Nah, Rouge sólo quiere mi esmeralda porque brilla.- Aseguró Knuckles.  
-Si realmente la quisiese yo creo que ya se la habría llevado, ha tenido ocasiones.- Amy se echó atrás en la silla moviéndola un poco.  
-Porque yo no la he dejado, eso es todo.- Miró a un lado.  
-A lo mejor... intenta llamar tu atención y como no le haces caso va a por tu esmeralda porque a esa joya sí le prestas toda tu atención, es más, creo que si le dejases de prestar tanta atención, Rouge no se pondría tan histérica intentando robarla.- Afirmó Amy.  
-Lo que es fijarme en ella sí que me he fijado, en ella y su escote...- Murmuró Knuckles. -Pero es muy complicada, no creo que pudiese mantener una conversación con ella como lo estoy haciendo ahora contigo, no puedo fiarme de ella.  
-Eso es porque soy tipo amiga, sé que no puedo decir cómo te sientes, pero poniéndome en tu lugar... te debes sentir solo, entiendo que por tu cargo la gente intente engañarte para conseguir sus propósitos y sé que eso no le hace gracia a nadie, aunque te cueste confiar deberías darle una oportunidad, en mí confías ¿verdad? sé que eres un buen chico, yo creo que mis consejos no te hacen mucha falta, cualquier chica podría enamorarse de ti.- Se le quedó mirando un momento. -Uh... ahora que me fijo ¡estás sin guantes!- Se sorprendió.  
-¿Cómo quieres que chatee si no me quito los guantes?- Se extrañó el chico.  
-No es eso, es que nunca te había visto las manos y con esos guantes...- Hizo un gesto inocente.  
-¿Pensabas que no tenía dedos? pues mira.- Los movió delante de ella. -Tengo deditos.

Amy se puso a reír de nuevo y estuvieron un poco más hablando de otras cosas, Amy admitió que le gustaba ese cuarto con el ordenador, tenía posters en las paredes, libros, cds de música, era como conocer un poco más al Knuckles que había tras el guardián. Al rato Knuckles deció que se fuesen a dormir, mañana debían reemprender los entrenamientos si ella quería tomarse en serio lo de vencer a Sonic. En cuanto ella salió por la puerta él se giró de nuevo al ordenador y volvió a poner en pantalla aquella foto de Amy colocándose el biquini, miró la parte de su dedo separando la liga y viéndose una parte de su culo.

-Bueno... imaginar es gratis.- Se dijo a sí mismo.

Con eso se guardó aquella foto y volvió a su habitación.

Al día siguiente Amy se sentía fresquísima, empezó el entrenamiento con muchas ganas.

-Qué energía.- Dijo Knuckles. -Bueno, hoy vamos a practicar los ataques por sorpresa, como Sonic es muy rápido se te echará encima desde los lados o desde atrás.- Se puso detrás de ella. -Sé que Sonic no te hará daño, pero intentará empujarte desde aquí.- Puso su mano en el hombro de ella y empujó un poco. -Cuando lo haga aprovecha el movimiento y gira sobre ti misma, le agarras el brazo y ¡zas!  
-¡En toda la boca!- Se echó a reír.  
-Je, no es que quiera que le hagas daño a Sonic... pero si no vas en serio él no te va a tomar en serio, venga, inténtalo.

Repitieron el movimiento las primeras veces despacio, luego lo hicieron más rápido y coordinado por parte de ella, pero en una de las ocasiones ella se acercó demasiado y chocó su cuerpo con el del equidna, que la cogió enseguida para que no se desestabilizase y cayese.

-Cuidado con el equilibrio, te lo dije ayer.  
-Sí, sensei.- Dijo Amy sin mirarle sonriendo un poco.

El resto del día simplemente pasó, y el otro y el otro hasta que llegó el gran momento, ahí estaba ella, preparada, con todos los conocimientos de lucha que había adquirido de Knuckles y unas recientes adaptaciones con su martillo a las técnicas practicadas.

-¡Hey, Knuckles!- Saludó Sonic al llegar. -Tails me dijo que me andabas buscando ¿tanto te aburres?  
-Tengo algo que proponerte.- Dijo Knuckles muy serio.  
-¿Matrimono?- Se burló Sonic.  
-Ejem... no.- Intentó ponerse serio Knuckles. -Un combate.  
-Genial, me vendrá bien estirar los músculos ¿listo?- Sonic comenzó a calentar.  
-No conmigo, con Amy.- Puso una expresión orgullosa por el trabajo que había hecho de entrenador.  
-¿Amy?- Se puso derecho Sonic. -¿Está aquí?  
-Sí ¿te molesta?- Le miró de reojo un poco altivo con una extraña risita.  
-Menos mal.- Dijo aliviado, miró la reacción sorprendida de Knuckles. -Después de lo que pasó en la ciudad estaba algo preocupado, a ella le afectan mucho ese tipo de cosas.  
-Sígueme.- Comenzó a caminar Knuckles. -Ha estado entrenando para hacerse más fuerte.  
-De ella ya me lo creo todo.- Puso Sonic sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza. -Pero no puedo luchar con ella.  
-¡Tienes que hacerlo!- Le dijo fuerte Knuckles. -Se ha esforzado mucho, dale una oportunidad.  
-Pero no tiene sentido.- Sonic bajó los brazos e hizo un gesto gracioso. -Es una nena, vale que sea fuerte pero no puede enfrentarse a mí ¿para qué?  
-Para demostrarte que no te necesita, que está contigo porque está contigo, no porque quiera un guardaespaldas.- Le explicó Knuckles.  
-Eso no es lo que ella ha dicho siempre.- Añadió Sonic.  
-Bueno, tú tan sólo hazlo.- Miró al frente Knuckles justo antes de llegar.

Sonic empezó a correr y se detuvo a unos metros de Amy, lo primero en que se fijó fue en que no llevaba su vestido favorito ni estaba arreglada, parecía que sí quería demostrarle algo si se había puesto un chandal que no parecía muy nuevo, pero a parte de eso no la veía muy distinta.

-Hola Amy, así que ¿quieres que juguemos una ronda?- Su tono sonó bastante burlón.  
-¡Más vale que te lo tomes en serio!- Le gritó Amy poniéndose en guardia con un gesto decidido. -Knux me ha preparado bien, así que ve con cuidado.  
-Que sí, venga, me lo tomo en serio.- Siguió burlándose Sonic. -¿Quieres que luche sólo con una mano?  
-¿Preparados?- Dijo Knuckles en medio de ellos. -Yo haré de árbitro, ya conocéis las normas oficiales del Sonic battle así que venga, haremos un combate por tiempo.- Puso en marcha su cronómetro. -¡Ya!

Tras el aviso de Knuckles, Sonic empezó a coger velocidad, corrió a su alrededor esquivando los martillos que Amy le lanzaba, y confiando en conocer en su estilo de lucha habitual pensó en algún tipo de ataque que la sorprendiese sin hacerle daño y le quitase de la cabeza la idea de luchar contra él, pero no fue como él pensaba, en cuanto estuvo a su altura y lanzó su ataque ella aprovechó el movimiento como había aprendido y contraatacó. Le parecía increíble, no importaba de qué manera atacase, ella se lo devolvía, aunque el contraataque no surgiese efecto era más que nada el gesto, el que pudiese llegar a hacerlo.

-Interesante.- Exclamó Sonic. -Es divertido pero vamos a dejarlo por ahora.  
-¿Qué?- Se quejó Amy. -¡No podemos dejarlo!  
-Ha sido divertido pero para continuar tendría que ponerme serio.- Hizo una pose cool bastante altiva.  
-No te burles de mí, yo me lo estoy tomando en serio, por favor, tómatelo en serio tú también.- Apretó los puños Amy.

Y aunque su estrategia se basaba en la defensa y el contraataque, Amy atacó, parecía muy decidida en ello, tanto que cuando Sonic detuvo un golpe muy cerca de ella, Amy fue capaz al fin de golpearle, no es que le hiciese daño, pero lo vio en sus ojos, quería que se fijase en ella, que la tomase en serio.

-De acuerdo.- Sonrió Sonic.

Con esas palabras Sonic corrió tan rápido que Amy no pudo verle y estaba segura que se había cubierto del golpe cuando le sintió cerca, pero no fue suficiente, el golpe se coló por su defensa golpeándola y haciéndola caer rodando por el suelo. Podría haber parado ahí pero sabía que si se hubiese detenido para recogerla y preguntarle si estaba bien ella no se lo habría perdonado, por eso siguió y cuando ella cayó volvió a atacar acertando un par de golpes más, aunque el que lanzó a continuación ella giró sobre su brazo y le dio un codazo en el estómago.

-¡Vale, se acabó el tiempo!- Dijo Knuckles.  
-¡Nooo, ahora ya empezaba a ganar!- Agitó los brazos Amy.  
-No, no estabas ganando.- Sonó bastante duro Knuckles. -Aún te falta mucho.  
-Al menos nos hemos divertido un rato.- Estiró un poco los brazos Sonic, miró a Amy. -Venga, admite que nos hemos divertido.  
-No lo hacía por diversión.- Se cruzó de brazos ella.  
-Ve a curarte eso y luego hablamos del entrenamiento.- Le dijo Knuckles.  
-¡Empezaba a ganar cuando nos detuviste!- Se quejó Amy de nuevo.  
-Mira, Sonic es suficientemente rápido para echarse atrás y que los golpes que le das no sean tan fuertes, sin embargo tú...- Se la quedó mirando.

Ella miró a Sonic y sí que se dio cuenta, los pocos golpes que le había dado no se le notaban, sin embargo ella sí sentía dolor en los que él le dio. Resopló, se quejó un poco más y se fue a ponerse un par de tiritas.

-Así que a eso habéis estado jugando estos días.- Le dijo Sonic cuando Amy se fue.  
-No hemos estado jugando, se lo ha tomado en serio ¿por qué te cuesta tanto?- Resopló Knuckles.  
-¿Por qué decir tanto esa palabra? no soy un chico serio.- Rió Sonic. -De todas formas ella sólo intenta captar mi atención, no lo hace por ella misma, ya se le pasará, a veces no sé qué hacer para quitármela de encima.  
-Hazle caso, escúchala, ten detalles con ella...- Comenzó a decir Knuckles por lo que ella le había enseñado.  
-Eh, quiero quitármela de encima, no que se me pegue más.- Agitó la mano delante de él como intentando espantar una mosca.  
-Eres un novio muy raro, si tuviese novia yo querría pegarme más a ella, no espandarla.- Se rascó la cabeza Knuckles.  
-Bueno, pero Amy no es mi novia.- Aclaró el erizo.  
-Sí que es tu novia.- Le discutió Knuckles.  
-No lo es, nunca le pedí para salir.  
-¡Pero sales con ella!- Le cortó el equidna.  
-¡Porque se pone tan pesada que se convierte en una pesadilla andante!- Alzó los brazos Sonic. -Es pesada, es tan pesada que tengo que salir con ella para que luego esté una temporada calmada, he intentado hablar con ella muchas veces, pero es ella la que no escucha.  
-¿Entonces por qué sales con ella?- Se extrañó Knuckles.  
-Porque no quiero perderla como amiga, hay muchas cosas que me gustan de ella, pero sinceramente, no la quiero de novia, no siento por ella nada más que amistad.- Se relajó Sonic diciendo eso.  
-¿No la quieres, no estás enamorado de ella?- Knuckles en cierta forma se sintió un poco mal por ella.  
-No.- Dijo muy seguro de sí mismo Sonic.  
-¿No?- Sonó suave y triste aquella voz femenina tras ellos.

Porque ya había vuelto y al empezar a escuchar la conversación se quedó callada hasta llegar a ese punto. Los dos chicos se quedaron de piedra un momento, pero no podían hacer nada, era la verdad que ella había estado negando durante tanto tiempo y parecía que por fin había despertado de su sueño de fantasía, así que ni el que le doliese ni aquella lagrimita en su mejilla podía cambiar nada.

-Venga, Amy.- Intentó calmarla Sonic. -Te lo he dicho muchas veces ¿por qué no podemos ser buenos amigos y ya está?  
-Pensaba que me decías todo eso porque querías protegerme del peligro.- Se echó a llorar Amy antes de salir corriendo.  
-¡Amy!- Gritó Knuckles.  
-Déjala.- Le dijo Sonic. -Tarde o temprano tenía que darse cuenta.  
-¡Idiota!- Le gritó Knuckles girándose hacia él y dándole un puñetazo por sorpresa. -¡Es una chica fantástica! ¿cómo no puedes enamorarte de ella? Es lista, amable, te escucha y se pone en tu lugar para aconsejarte, sabía cómo me sentía y eso que no se lo dije, cualquiera se enamoraría de una chica así ¿por qué tú no?  
-Knuckles...- Sonic había escuchado atentamente todo lo que su amigo había dicho pero sin mirarle, simplemente con la mano en el golpe que le había dado. -Ve tras ella.  
-¿Qué?- Agitó la cabeza Knuckles.  
-Ve con ella.- Le miró. -Yo no puedo quererla, pero tú sí.  
-¿De qué me estás hablando? Ella te quiere a ti, tú tienes que ser su novio.- Lo estaba diciendo decidido, pero su voz temblaba. -Yo...

Por la mirada de Sonic se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y de cómo había hablado de Amy, el que valorase su esfuerzo, el que le importase y el que ahora mismo no pudiese dejar de pensar en ella, le había afectado su presencia más de lo que pensaba en principio. Por todo ello se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo en la dirección que había corrido Amy. Sonic se quedó ahí un momento, se rascó la cabeza con el índice y movió los hombros pensando que él ahí sobraba.

No importaba que hubiese salido corriendo después de ella, en cierta forma sabía a dónde se dirigía, sólo tuvo que correr un poco para llegar hasta su casa, tomar aire y entrar en la habitación donde tenía el ordenador. Sentada en un rincón con las piernas encogidas, con los brazos apoyados en las rodillas y la cara oculta en ellos estaba Amy, no lloraba y parecía más tranquila.

-Aquí estás.- Dijo Knuckles acercándose. -Sonic es idiota, seguro que luego se arrepiente de haber dicho algo así.  
-En el fondo...- Amy separó un poco la cara. -Ya sabía que no me quería, pero nunca lo había dicho de una manera tan directa, me ha pillado por sorpresa.- Se puso en pie apoyando la espalda en la pared. -Después de todos los esfuerzos que hice, nada salió como esperaba.  
-No estés triste, la amistad también es muy importante.- Knuckles acercó su mano hasta rozar la mejilla de Amy con ella.  
-Tienes razón.- Sonrió Amy poniendo su mano sobre la de él. -Siempre he esperado que con esfuerzo podría lograr que me quisiese como yo le quiero a él ¿sabes lo que es? ver a alguien que te gusta sonreírte, ser amable contigo, hacerte ilusiones y luego darte cuenta de que esa persona no está enamorada de ti.  
-No te preocupes.- Se separó un poco Knuckles con un nudo en la garganta pensando en eso que había dicho Amy. -Haremos un nuevo plan de entrenamiento.  
-Na, da igual, déjalo.- Amy se abrazó a él un momento. -Gracias por todo, por entrenarme y cuidar de mí.  
-Eh, espera.- La separó Knuckles. -¿No vas a seguir entrenando?  
-No merece la pena, ahora soy más fuerte y si alguien se mete conmigo lo va a tener difícil, pero a parte de eso.- Movió los hombros quitándole importancia separándose de él del todo. -Y mi intención era quedarme sólo una semana, aunque lo alargamos a 15 días.

Tenía razón, desde el principio ella había dejado claro sus intenciones, todo esto lo estaba haciendo por Sonic, él mismo no quería aceptar al principio y lo único que esperaba era que ella se fuese de la isla, pero a pesar de todo se sentía tan utilizado.

-¡Da igual Sonic!- Le medio gritó Knuckles. -Sigue entrenando por ti misma, para no depender de nadie nunca más.  
-No importa, me volveré a casa a seguir con mi vida, quizá en un tiempo Sonic cambie de opinión.- Le sonrió Amy girándose para irse.  
-Idiota.- Murmuró Knuckles cuando se fue. -Sois todos idiotas.

No fue tras ella, dejó el tiempo pasar, los minutos y horas siguientes hasta que en un par de días estaba sentado en el templo mirando a la nada y algo captó su atención, recordó algo que Amy le había dicho, porque ahora mismo no veía la armonía de su alrededor, no lo veía todo tan bonito como siempre, quizá fue por eso de querer compartirlo con alguien, cuando lo miraba y se lo explicaba a Amy era incluso mucho más bonito que las otras veces que lo había contemplado.

-¡Eo!- Se oyó tras el guardián. -Si no prestas atención me llevo MI joya.  
-Déjame en paz, no estoy de humor.- Se quejó Knuckles sin girarse.  
-Awww ¿está deprimido el guardián?- Se burló Rouge acercándose a él. -Así no es divertido intentar llevarme la Master Emerald.- Se estaba haciendo la interesante pero al girarse vio que Knuckles no le hacía caso. -¡Eh, no me ignores!- Le gritó.  
-¿Qué hostias quieres ahora?- Se giró al fin Knuckles. -¿Quieres la joya? pues te la puedes llevar.  
-¿De verdaaad?- Rouge se echó sobre él abrazándole. -¿Me la regalas?- Se le iluminaron los ojos. -Esto tengo que agradecértelo.

Y al decir eso apretó más su pecho contra el equidna, que en principio no entendió bien de qué iba, pero cayó en lo que Amy le dijo, sobretodo cuando Rouge empezó a lamerle el cuello.

-¡Eh!- Intentó separarse Knuckles completamente colorado. -¿Qué se supone que haces?  
-Oh, sólo te agradezco lo de la joya.- Se burló Rouge. -¿O es que echas de menos a la niñita rosa?- Se separó un poco y pasó sus manos por su cuerpo. -¿Puede ella darte algo así?

Knuckles se la quedó mirando, llevaba aquellas prietas mallas y ese escoge tan acentuado, podía ver ese canalillo en sus grandes pechos y aquel pronunciado trasero bien puesto. Entendió las intenciones de Rouge de simplemente pasar un buen rato y no se lo pensó mucho, dejó que ella se acercase hasta que él apoyó la espalda en la pared de piedra y comenzaron a meterse mano. Se besaban apasionadamente, quizá con un poco de rabia pensando en Amy, intentó dejar de pensar en ella continuamente, cerró los ojos fuerte y metió el hocico en el escoge de Rouge.

-Mm... cuántas ansias guardadas hay aquí.- Se mordió el labio Rouge.

Knuckles se había olvidado de todo, o eso intentaba, olvidar todo lo que había ocurrido aquellos días. De pronto se separó.

-Espera, para.- Dijo Knuckles intentando serenarse y devolver la cordura a aquella situación. -No puedo montármelo contigo.  
-¿Qué, cómo que no? -Se quejó Rouge colocándose la ropa de nuevo. -Yo que pensaba que podríamos divertirnos un rato.  
-Eh, vienes aquí con un calentón ¿y esperas que pueda corresponderte así como así?  
-Ibas por buen camino.- Se cruzó de brazos Rouge.  
-No puedo olvidarla así como así.- Murmuró Knuckles.  
-Oh, genial, ahora vas y te enamoras ¿tanto tiempo estuvo la niñita contigo en tu isla?- Le echó en cara Rouge.

No era exactamente que lo hubiese pensado así, pero a veces hacía falta que otra persona se lo dijese para él darse cuenta de las cosas, y Sonic ya se lo había dicho, ahora Rouge ¿realmente se había enamorado de ella, tanto había llegado a encariñarse, tanto le importaba?

-Voy a buscarla, al menos quiero que sepa lo que siento...- Se quedó mirando Knuckles a Rouge un momento.  
-¿Me vas a dejar así sin acabar el trabajo?- Se quejó Rouge. -Vale, vete, pero si cuando vuelvas no está la Master Emerald luego no te quejes.- Intentó tentarle.

Pero ahora mismo a Knuckles había algo que le importaba más, no esperaba que realmente Amy lo entendiese, sólo quería decírselo, lo importante que habían sido esos días para él, que aunque Sonic no la queriese al menos él estaba ahí y por mucho que no le correspondiese haría todo lo posible para que se sintiese querida y feliz.

No sabía exactamente dónde vivía, nunca le había prestado mucha atención, pero tenía algunas indicaciones y esperaba que eso fuese suficiente. Nunca llegaría a saber si fue su habilidad como buscador o cosa del destino, pero la encontró, llevaba un vestido arregladito y algunas bolsas, estaba a punto de entrar en su casa.

-Hola, Amy.- Le llamó la atención sonriendo.  
-¡Eh, Knux!- Se alegró ella. -¿Vienes a visitarme? qué detalle. Pasa.

Una vez dentro Amy le trajo una taza de té y esperó a que él hablase.

-Veo que estás como siempre.- Dijo Knuckles sin mirarla.  
-Sí, bueno.- Desvió la mirada ella también. -Esto es un poco aburrido, molaba entrenar juntos, ya lo había cogido como rutina.  
-Te echo de menos ¿no puedes volver?- Soltó de repente Knuckles.  
-¡Yay, me encanta que seas tan sincero!- Se ruborizó ella. -¿Has venido hasta aquí para decirme eso? qué dulce.  
-No exactamente.- Vadeó un poco Knuckles. -Desde que hablé con Sonic he estado pensando mucho en todo, hay muchas cosas que no entiendo y me cuesta darme cuenta.  
-Venga, Knux ¿qué intentas decirme?- Ladeó la cabeza Amy.  
-Que me gustaba tenerte allí, no por arreglar la casa o por tu deliciosa comida, simplemente porque estabas ahí y me gustaba compartir todo eso contigo.- Se ruborizó un poco Knuckles sin atreverse a mirarla.  
-Me estás diciendo... que ¿te gusto?- Se ruborizó un poco ella también. -¿Quieres que vuelva porque sientes algo por mí?  
-Menos mal que eres lista, cuesta mucho decir estas cosas.- Rió un poco tonto Knuckles.  
-Pero sabes lo que siento por Sonic.- Agachó un poco la cabeza ella.  
-Sí bueno, pero él no te corresponde, me dijiste si yo sabía lo que era eso, pues ya ves, sí que lo sé, y quería que supieses cómo me siento, porque tú me entiendes mejor que nadie.- Se quedó en silencio un momento. -Lo sé, no puedo hacer que vuelvas...  
-Pero...- Le cortó ella. -Esto es muy complicado.- Se sintió confusa ella. -A mí siempre me ha gustado Sonic, nunca había pensado en la posibilidad de estar con nadie más, de sentirme bien con alguien más.- Se puso los brazos rodeándose la cabeza. -No puedo pensar.

Knuckles hizo un gesto de despedirse, dejó la taza de té en la mesa y se puso en pie. Ella se quedó callada, no se despidió y no se movió mientras escuchaba a Knuckles andar hacia esa puerta de salida. Realmente no podía pensar, no había caído en esa posibilidad, porque a ella también le había gustado estar con él, se había sentido bien, a salvo, protegida, como se sintió la primera vez con Sonic, porque Knuckles sí la había escuchado, le hizo caso y fue amable con ella, si todo eso era tan parecido ¿ese era el tipo de amor que había sentido por Sonic? y Pensó en que quizá el concepto de amor que ella tenía no era el real.

-¡Espera!- Se puso en pie llamándole. -Espera...- Repitió.

Knuckles se dio la vuelta sorprendido, ahora mismo la veía diferente, con otra expresión, parecía confusa pero a la vez tierna con aquel rubor en sus mejillas.

-Quiero... quiero intentarlo, quiero estar contigo.- Le soltó con dificultad.  
-¿Lo dices en serio, no me estás tomando el pelo?- Se sorprendió Knuckles.  
-Es tan fácil compartir contigo todo... quizá llevo demasiado tiempo escondiéndome detrás de mi relación platónica de Sonic como para ver cuándo alguien me gusta.

Tras eso avanzó rápidamente hasta saltar a abrazarle, Knuckles no podía creérselo, simplemente había pensado en decírselo y volver a su isla él solo, no pensó en esa posibilidad, por eso no terminaba de creerse lo que le estaba pasando, tenía a Amy abrazada a su cuerpo y aunque no era como el de Rouge se sintió mucho mejor que cuando fue la chica murciélago la que le abrazó. Soltó el aire y como si hubiese llevado una pesada carga todo ese tiempo lo dejó todo para abrazarla fuerte alzándola del suelo.

-No puedo respirar.- Se quejó Amy.  
-Perdona.- La soltó un poco Knuckles.  
-Entonces.- Habló Amy de nuevo. -¿Me quieres, de verdad, podemos estar juntos?  
-Estos días nos fue bien juntos, yo creo que sí.- Asintió Knuckles.  
-¿Crees? quiero ir contigo pero prométeme una cosa, que si no sale bien seguiremos siendo amigos ¿vale?- Le sonrió.  
-Vale.- Sonrió Knuckles también. -Y tú dime siempre lo que quieres y lo que piensas.

Estaba como hipnotizado con aquella visión, quizá era demasiado pronto para decirle todo aquello, pero si no lo decían ahora quizá el destino les separase de nuevo.

-¿Y ahora?- Preguntó Amy separándose.  
-Ven conmigo a Angel Island, ya iremos llevando tus cosas poco a poco, bueno, si quieres venir conmigo.- Se rascó la cabeza Knuckles.  
-Vale, no creo que pase nada malo por eso.- Amy se separó, preparó una pequeña maleta rápidamente y volvió a la entrada con él. -Listo.

Antes de irse echó un último vistazo a su casa, iba a cambiar de hogar de una manera un tanto repentina y precipitada, pero mejor hacer algo de lo que luego a lo mejor deba arrepentirse que no llegar nunca a hacer nada.

Cuando llegaron Knuckles se fue directo al templo mientras Amy deshacía su maleta, le extrañaba que Angel Island no estuviese flotando sobre el agua, al fin y al cabo había dejado sola a su esmeralda con Rouge, sin embargo seguía ahí, su joya resplandecía en lo alto del templo y Rouge estaba sacándole brillo.

-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó Knuckles acerándose.  
-Le saco brillo a MI joya.- Rió ella.  
-Pensé que te la habrías llevado.  
-Otro día.- Se quedó mirando al equidna. -¿Y bien? Te fuiste muy apresurado.  
-Oh... hablé con Amy y ahora está aquí.  
-Venga ya.- Agitó Rouge un brazo delante de ella. -Pero si siempre ha estado coladita por cielín del erizo azul.  
-Pues ahora ya no.- Se cruzó de brazos Knuckles.  
-Bien.- Dijo ella dándose la vuelta para irse.  
-Eh, espera, no lo entiendo.- Intentó llamarle la atención.  
-Es que eres tonto, por eso nunca entiendes nada.

Rouge siempre había ido a fastidiarle porque le veía solo y aburrido y era algo que le sabía mal, liarse con él, conseguir esa joya, eran cosas secundarias que al ver que ya no tenía posibilidades lo dejó de lado, porque aunque siempre quisiese aparentar ser una fría ladrona, en el fondo era una buena chica.

Llegó a casa sin acabar de entender qué había pasado realmente, le había parecido que Rouge quería quedar bien con él, pero se le fue de la cabeza cuando olió la cena, era aquella deliciosa comida que preparaba Amy, que le dijo que era la misma que había cocinado el primer día, pero cómo iba él a recordarlo, para él toda la comida que hacía Amy estaba deliciosa.

-¿Aún guardas esa foto?- Se sorprendió Amy cuando vio que Knuckles tenía de fondo de escritorio en el ordenador la foto de ella en biquini.  
-Me gusta esta foto.- Respondió él sinceramente.  
-Eres un pervertido.- Le miró de reojo ella.  
-Define "pervertido" porque sino no me aclaro.- Se cruzó de brazos.  
-Nada, que eres tontín.- Se echó a reír.

Knuckles estaba sentado en su silla de ordenador, se había girado hacia ella, que estaba de pie.

-¿Estás segura de querer estar aquí?- Le preguntó Knuckles más serio.  
-Sigo pensando en Sonic.- Admitió Amy. -Pero siendo algo platónico es normal, quizá nunca me lo quite de la cabeza, pero ahora mismo las cosas que quiero hacer las quiero compartir contigo.  
-¿Y qué quieres hacer?- Knuckles la cogió de las manos acercándola a él.  
-Pues...- Se ruborizó un poco Amy. -Quiero darte mi primer beso, y todo lo que había guardado para él quiero dártelo a ti, porque me gusta cómo me cuidas, cómo te preocupas por mí, porque me gusta tu cara cuando duermes y que me hagas reír.  
-Como quieras.

Alzó los brazos hacia ella y cogió su cara acercándola hasta él, la notaba un poco reacia y muy nerviosa, como había dicho era su primer beso y siempre había estado reservándose para Sonic, pero se dejó hacer porque ella también quería eso, siguió el movimiento hasta sentarse sobre las rodillas de Knuckles con las piernas abiertas, con sus manos sobre los brazos de él dejando resbalar hasta sus hombros y cerró los ojos cuando unieron sus labios sintiendo en su corazón que había merecido la pena, que lo que había sentido esos días junto a él no habían sido alucinaciones suyas y que aquello no era comparable a lo que sentía por su héroe favorito, no era un amor platónico, era real, y juntos ninguno volvería a sentirse solo o desvalido, sólo les preocuparía de hacerse feliz el uno al otro.

FIN


End file.
